If We Were a Movie
by DreamingOfBeingWithYouForeverx
Summary: Sharpay is in love with him but she can't have him. Oneshot. Based on If We Were A Movie by Hannah Montana. Sharpay centric but Troyella. I love Troypay, but it worked better as a Troyella. First fanfic, NO FLAMES please. R&R please! I don't own anything.


**Ok, this is my first fanfic, so no flames please. I really want to thank, smi1e for helping and teaching me to upload. I'm not that smart ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own If We Were a Movie by Hannah Montana as Miley Cyrus. Or the HSM cast. But I wish.**

* * *

As Sharpay Evens walked into East High, the first thing she saw was Troy Bolton and his posse. He was bragging about the game last night. She walked right through them, while people were whispering Ice Queen, Ice Princess, and Drama Queen at her. But she didn't care; she just wanted to be with the one people she really loved besides Ryan.

_Oh oh, there you go again talking cinematic_

_Yeah you, _

_Your charming got everybody star struck_

_I know, how you always seem to go_

_For the obvious_

_Instead of me _

_Forget a ticket and you'll see,_

After the Winter Musical, she and Troy became best friends, but she secretly wanted more. As she walked to Mrs. McCarty's English class, she sat down in her usual seat daydreaming about what would happen if she and Troy did get together. She and Troy sitting on a blanket, watching the sunset. They would be happy.

_If we were a movie, _

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_That you'll fall in love with. _

_In the end we'd be laughing,_

_Watching the sunset. _

_Fade the black,_

_Show the names,_

_Play the happy song._

Not much later, Troy and Gabriella walked in and Gabi took her seat next to Ryan and Troy took his seat next to Sharpay.

"Hey", he greeted.

"Hey", she said back. And continued to daydream.

Later, after school, Sharpay was a home. Doing her homework, when her cell phone began to ring. _Troy Bolton_ it read. _Should I pick it up?_ Her head asked. But she did she did anyways.

"_Hey, Shar! The best thing happened to me today! I asked Gabi to be my girlfriend, and she said YES!"_ He said happily into the phone.

"That's great Troy, I'm really happy for you." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"_Are you ok? You don't seem really happy about it."_

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired. Hey, I got to go do my homework. Bye"

_"Ok bye."_

She slowly put the phone down, walked to the bed and cried her heart out. Her thoughts rushing to her head.

_Yeah yeah, when you call me, _

_I can hear it in your voice._

_Oh sure, want to see me,_

_And tell me all about her._

_La la, I'll be acting through my tears, _

_But you'll never know that I should win,_

_An Oscar for the scene I'm in_

Sharpay sat on her bed and thought about how she ever thought Troy and her would be together. She eventually cried till she had no more tears to come out. And drifted to a deep sleep.

_If we were a movie, _

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_That you'll fall in love with. _

_In the end we'd be laughing,_

_Watching the sunset. _

_Fade the black,_

_Show the names,_

_Play the happy song._

While sleeping, she dreamed about the same thing she dreamed this morning. But now all of nowhere, Troy was gone. She was sitting alone on the blanket, watching the sunset alone.

_Wish I can tell you there's a twist, _

_Some kind of hero in disguise_

_And when we're together it's real,_

_Not playing_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss,_

_Like something more than in my mind_

_I see it_

_We'd be amazing_

_If we were a movie, _

_(If we were a movie)_

_You'd be the right guy_

_(you'd be the right)_

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_(and I'd be)_

_That you'll fall in love with. _

_In the end we'd be laughing,_

_(we would laugh)_

_Watching the sunset. _

_(watch the sun)_

_Fade the black,_

_Show the names,_

_Play the happy song._

Sharpay woke during the night and remembered what had happened. Her dreams were crushed. She'll never have him.

_If we were a movie, _

_(If we were a movie)_

_You'd be the right guy_

_(you'd be the right)_

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_(and I'd be)_

_That you'll fall in love with. _

_In the end we'd be laughing,_

_(we would laugh)_

_Watching the sunset. _

_(watch the sun)_

_Fade the black,_

_Fade the fly,_

_Show the names,_

_Play the happy song._

**I know, it kinda stunk. I was my first fanfiction. So R&R please. **


End file.
